Star Space
by Zina Nevirone
Summary: Chase has written a musical and it is being performed for Chrismas! Who will get the main parts! Pairings: DM & LC! Second favs! Bring in Rihanna and Olivia!
1. Chase's musical!

Star Space

Chap 1

**A/n: Not my usual pairing coz I'm just experimenting!**

Zoey scanned the notice board. She was looking for Chase's new play, a musical. She didn't know if it was there, but she had high hopes. In the middle of the notice board was a purple pinned notice. It read:

"Congratulations Chase Matthews! Your musical 'Star Space' has been chosen for our Christmas production.

Auditions are to be held on this coming Thursday. Would all the hopefuls please meet with the director in the main stage."

Zoey beamed Chase was in. Hands slipped over Zoey's eyes.

Xx

"Guess who?"

"Um! Let me guess! Chase!" Zoey said sarcastically.

"How'd ya know?" Chase asked surprised.

"One your voice! Two you always do that!" Zoey shook her head, smiling.

"Oh!" Chase moaned.

Zoey pulled his hands off her eyes and span around.

"You got it!" Zoey smiled.

"Huh?" Chase asked puzzled.

"Star Space is our Christmas production!"

"It is! You're joking? Honestly?"

"I'm not joking! It really is!"

"Oh, yeah! Yes!"

"Musicals are for dorks!" a voice from behind stated.

"For once in my life I almost agree with the jackass!" another voice added.

"Logan! Dana! This is my big moment!" Chase said without looking.

"Big moment! My dad could make any of your scripts into a movie, all you have to do is ask!" Logan exclaimed.

"I can make it big without help from your dad!" Chase rolled his eyes.

"Well, then all I have to say is 'Good Luck'!" Logan huffed.

"Don't count on my support!" Dana said with a hint of sarcasm.

Chase looked at her confused.

"Oh for God's sake! Do I have to spell it out for you? I-A-M-B-E-H-I-N-D-Y-O-U!"

"Oh!" Chase realized.

"What did she spell?" a clueless person asked.

"Why, oh why?" another person sighed.

"Well?" the first person demanded.

"I am behind you!" the second person groaned.

"I know you are, but what did Dana spell?" the first person moaned.

"Nicole, Dana said, and I quote 'I am behind you!'!" Michael shouted.

"Oh!" Nicole said sheepishly.

"I am so auditioning!" Zoey smartly changed the subject.

"Well, I can't because I'm the director!" Logan smirked.

"What? Out of fifty directors your name was picked? You were just saying that musicals are for dorks! Why?" Chase moaned obsessively.

"I just showed them my, I mean our, Jet-X video and they agreed immediately! And plus if I'm directing it won't be so dorky!" Logan replied.

"Hmmph!" Chase huffed.

Now his musical was sure to be spoiled by Logan's ferocious ego.

"I know your pain!" a concerned person whispered in his ear.

"Hey, Lola!" Chase pulled her in and kissed her.

Lola kissed back, blushing furiously. They are back together, as Chase thinks he will never have the courage to tell Zoey how he feels.

Xx

"Ew! Cut the show!" Michael covered his eyes foolishly.

Lola and Chase broke apart and rolled their eyes at Michael's childish behaviour.

"What are you saying that to them? You don't mind when we do it, do you?" Dana questioned, reaching for his hand.

"No….." Michael smiled, stretching for Dana's other hand.

"Good……" Dana smirked, leaning forward.

The two were now kissing each other lovingly, then snogging and finally frenching.

Xx

"Talk about freak show!" Logan remarked stubbornly.

Dana shot him a glare as she and Michael continued.

"So, Zo?" What ya doin' tonight?" Nicole asked casually, ignoring the kissing couple.

"J.P. and I are watching a couple of movies, after hours, as it is the weekend. You?" Zoey said dreamily.

Chase was about to become jealous when he remembered that he was with Lola.

"Rory and I are going to the cinema!" What about you Lola?" Nicole smiled.

"I don't know!" Lola replied, glancing mischievously at Chase, who winked back.

" Logan?" Zoey asked curiously.

"I have a film with Syndi in her dorm at six, dinner at 'Fitasimo's' with Kady at seven thirty, a film with Sasha at the cinema at eight thirty and a make out session with Natahsa at ten on the beach." Logan smirked wickedly.

"What will you do when these girls find out your four timing them?" Lola asked barely managing to hold back the laughter.

"Why would they need to find out? Tomorrow they're dumped!" Logan raised his eyebrows.

"Have you ever seen 'John Tucker Must Die'?" Zoey asked giggling.

"Yep! What about it?" Logan queried.

"John Tucker dated different girls from different cliques in hope they would never find out, but they did and got revenge, right!" Zoey laughed.

"I'm not really scared!" Logan shrugged.

"Alright, then!" Dana shook her head roughly, she had finally come away from Michael.

The two were at each other lovingly.

"Who is auditioning for 'Star Space'?" Lola asked curiously.

"I was hoping you and me could audition together, for the couples." Chase asked, while tracing his foot along the ground.

"Oh, Chase! I'd love to!" Lola beamed, " Who else is?"

"I am!" Zoey said happily.

"I am too!" Nicole screeched.

"We'll try!" Dana said, referring to herself and Michael.

"We will? Michael asked.

Dana glared at him.

"We will!" Michael gulped.

"So we're all in!" Logan smirked.

"Yes!" everyone cried in unison.

**A/n: My second fav pairings in that chap!**

**What did you think?**

**Anything I could improve on?**

**P.S. I have dark blonde hair now with golden blonde and blue streaks!**


	2. Rihanna the devil?

Star Space

Chap 2

**A/n: I take it that not many people want to read a story with a musical, so meet Rihanna!!!!!! Olivia is not a fictional character, she is based on a good friend of mine!!!!!**

"Sorry? What, I'm dumped? I don't think so! As I recall I phoned you, but being such a gentlemen, I let you go first!" Logan yelled, " I never wanna talk to you again!"

With that Logan hung up and crossed Natasha off his list. The last one!

"What a hor!" he stated to Michael and Chase.

"How?" they both asked.

"Dunno! Just thought that would be a nice touch." Logan smirked.

"Hey, Michael! Ready to go?" Dana asked smiling into the boys' lounge.

She wouldn't dare go in because it was 'covered' in 'boy germs' and stuff like that.

"Yeah!" Michael winked back.

"Where ya goin'?" Logan asked raising his eyebrows.

"The beach! No biggie!" Dana replied, daring to take a step into 'infected' room.

That second Lola turned up behind Dana, smiling.

"Come on, Chase!" Lola laughed.

"Where are you going?" Logan asked suspiciously.

"The beach!" Lola answered before Chase could stop her.

"Is there something going on there?" Logan asked curiously.

"Yeah! We're all playing 'Truth or Dare-Couple Style'!" Lola blabbed before anyone could move.

"Why wasn't I invited?"Logan queried, quite upset.

"Coz it's strictly for couples. As you're not in a relationship we didn't want you to have to upset another girl to drag along!" Lola looked at the ground.

The others shuffled from foot to foot.

"It doesn't matter!" Logan said flatly, trying desperately to hide the hurt.

"We better be going now!" Michael said quickly, but smartly.

The four left the room and headed out the building.

Xx

Logan was left sitting on the couch, wondering why he was all on his own and the only one in the gang not in a serious relationship. He got up and headed to the girls lounge. He knew none of his friends would be there, but it was full of girls.

Xx

When he arrived he saw Natasha talking to her friends. Logan decided to give her a wide berth. He went over to a girl he knew was called Olivia. She was a British redhead, with blue eyes and a funky personality.

"Hey, Olivia!" Logan greeted.

"Hi, Logan!" Olivia smiled, her sweet little smile.

"What ya up to?"

"Not much! Just waiting for my new room-mate to arrive!"

"Cool!"

"I know! She sounds really friendly, but she's a genius, so I'll be a bit intimidated!" Olivia's eyes shined, "She was on the Scholastic Decathlon team at her last school and we lost against them. PCA is the best team in California. Did I ever tell you I'm captain?"

"No, I don't think so!"

"Her name is Rihanna!"

"Nice name!"

"I know! It's far nicer than Olivia!"

"No it's just as nice!"

"You think?"

"I know!"

xx

Just then Dean Rivers walked in.

"Olivia Hughes?"

"Yes?" Olivia chirped.

"This is Rihanna!"

From behind the Dean stepped the most gorgeous girl Logan had ever seen. She had long black, curly hair, hazel eyes and she was wearing a black crop top, which was almost like that of a bikini, a black mini-skirt and black sandals, that go perfectly with her soft brown tan. Logan had a feeling she had seen her before, but he could not think where. Rihanna walked over to Olivia and Logan.

"Hi, Rihanna!" Olivia greeted joyfully.

"Hello, Olivia! Logan!" Rihanna smirked.

"How'd you-" before Logan could finish Rihanna had put her fingers to his lips.

"Don't you recognise me?" Rihanna asked flirtatiously.

Logan gulped and slowly shook his head.

"Good!" Rihanna stated.

For once in his life Logan was speechless.

"So, Rihanna, what do you think of PCA, so far?" Olivia asked friendily.

"It's alright, I suppose! I only came here coz Mom moved us all to California, so I told her 'find out where Logan goes and ship me there. I'm NOT staying with YOU!', so she did and here I am!"

Logan's face suddenly dulled, now he knew who she was.

"You know who I am, don't you?"

Logan slowly nodded. Rihanna removed her fingers from his lips.

"Tell me!"

"Your-your-your-your-"

"Spit it out!"

"Your her!"

"Who?"

"The devil!"

"Got it in one!"

"Why PCA? Why here?"

"To torment you!"

"Why?"

"You deserve it!"

"No!"

"Oh, yes!"

"No!"

"Shut up!"

Rihanna then placed her fingers back on Logan's lips.

"What did he do to deserve?" Olivia asked quietly.

"HE two-timed me and THEN left for here without saying bye! I think that's more than enough deserving!" Rihanna whispered angrily, sneering at Logan.

Logan pushed her fingers from his face.

"You told me you wanted nothing more to do with me!"

"You could of at least come and said goodbye!"

"Why?"

"I loved you!"

Logan didn't respond to that.

"O.K! Awkward moment!" Olivia whispered, trying to break the silence after about five uncomfortable minutes.

"Show me my dorm, please!" Rihanna ordered.

"Alright, then!" Olivia jumped up eager to get away from the weird arguing Logan and Rihanna were doing, "Bye, Logan!"

"Bye, Olivia!" Logan smiled.

"Yeah, bye!" Rihanna said in monotone.

"Rihanna!" Logan simply smiled.

Xx

The two girls left the room. Leaving Logan yet again on his own. Logan decided to head down to his dorm, as there was nothing for him to except chat up girls, and he'd had enough of that for one day.

Xx

On the beach the gang were sitting in a circle. So far everyone had had three or four gos. They decided to pack in as it was getting cold. Dana and Michael decided to stay behind for a while, whilst the rest headed to the girls' lounge.

Xx

They were surprised not to find Logan not there, chatting up his next set of girls! This made Chase worry, so he went back to his dorm.

Xx

"Hey, man!" Chase greeted.

"Hey!" Logan mumbled.

"What's eaten you?"

"Rihanna!"

"Who?"

"Rihanna! The new gal!"

"What? She wouldn't go out with you?"

"No! I know her! I knew her! She went to the same school that I went to before here!"

"And?"

"She wants revenge!"

"Oh for God's sake! What's the worst she could do? Keeping in mind Lola's waiting!"

"She's a genius and the devil! She'll kill me!"

"You are over-reacting! Bye! We're in the girls' lounge if you want to join us!"

Logan sat on his bed, with his back against the wall. He didn't understand why someone, so evil would want to kill HIM and not anyone else.

**A/n: What did you think? What did you think of Rihanna? Olivia?**


	3. Rihanna the liar?

Star Space

Chap 3

**A/n: I love this story!!!! I had six chaps all written out in a note book, but I've lost the notebook!!!!! So I'll have to write what I remember!!!!!**

Rihanna sat at the end of her bed. She had lied to Logan. Her mother at forced her to go to PCA. Being faced with Logan had unearthed horrible memories which she had buried long ago. The memories of which Rihanna could remember were the bad ones. There were some good ones, but not many at all.

"Rihanna? I'm going to meet my sister Rhiannon and some of our friends for Scholastic Decathlon practise in the library, do you want to come?" Olivia chirped, thankfully interrupting a very frightening and painful memory.

"Um...yeah why not!" Rihanna mumbled, whilst recovering from her little shock.

Xx

Logan still sat with his back against the wall. He was dreaming up different ways of how Rihanna would kill him. The worst one so far is that she would steal a monster truck and run him over, but not quite kill him, so that he'd have to live the rest of his days with no limbs and barely any face. Just as he was about to live his death Chase walked in.

"Dude, you're screaming!" Chase exclaimed.

"I was...sorry! Where's Michael?" Logan quickly changed the subject.

"Still at the beach with Dana." Chase answered simply.

"Whoa!"

"What?"

"I hate to think what they might be doing!"

"Do we have to talk about that?"

"I suppose not! Where are the others?"

"Zoey and Lola are in the library at the Scholastic Decathlon thingy and Nicole's in her dorm comparing her hair to the likes of Ashley Tisdale and Lindsay Lohan."

"Yep! That sounds about right!"

"Hmm!"

"What are ya thinking about now?"

"Just how did a dope like Michael get a gal like Dana!"

"By being a gentlemen!"

"Maybe!"

"No Logan! That is one of the reasons! Lola told me!"

"And she knows everything?"

"Actually Dana told Lola!"

"Oh!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh!"

"What ya thinking about now?"

"Rihanna!"

"Her again! What exactly did you do to piss her off so much?"

"I two-timed her, then didn't say goodbye when I came here!"

"Ooh! Bad move!"

"Well, I know that now!"

xx

In the library the Scholastic Decathlon Team shot questions at each other. So far Zoey and Rihanna had answered most of the questions. It was as if they were fighting a secret battle.

"That's enough for today! See y'all on Monday!" Olivia chirped after about an hour.

Xx

Once Rihanna and Olivia were away from the table they had sitting on Rihanna started questioning Olivia.

"So what's Zoey like?" Rihanna asked interested.

"She and Lola are in this gang with Logan!" Olivia replied.

"Oh!"

"Yeah, Zoey's always the one people go to for end of semester tutoring!"

"Well, I won't need tutoring!"

xx

"Rihanna didn't seem all that scary, did she, Zoey?" Lola questioned trying to make conversation.

Zoey just shrugged.

"I don't know why Logan's worried!"

Zoey shrugged again.

"Zoey? What the hell is on your mind?"

"Nothing!"

"Yes, there is! Tell me!"

"I swear there's nothing!"

"I'm supposed to be one of your best friends! Tell me, now!"

"Fine! I-"

Zoey never got to finish her sentence because they had walked into their dorm to find Nicole sobbing uncontrollably.

"Nicole? What's the matter?" Lola asked worriedly.

"I-just-found-out-that-my-skin-isn't-as-good-as-Brittany-Spears-and-she's-had-a-baby-for-god's-sake!" Nicole sobbed.

"No, Nicole your skin is way better!" Zoey soothed in her motherly way.

"Why-would-they-lie-to-me?" Nicole cried.

"They tell you lies in 'Teen Girl' to make you buy their products!" Lola comforted.

"I-hate-them!" Nicole sniffled.

"No you don't! Stop that crying!" Zoey ordered.

"I'm-stopped! I swear!" Nicole sighed.

"So, Zo, tell me what was on your mind!" Lola begged.

"It doesn't matter!" Zoey bluffed.

"Yes it does! Tell us!" Nicole moaned, she was now completely recovered.

"I slept with J.P last night!" Zoey muttered.

Xx

Michael burst through the door into his dorm.

"Dana's gone crazy!" he stated.

"Didn't you already know that?!" Logan asked sarcastically.

"This is no joke! She was normal for the first while and the she got all clinging, telling me how much she hoped we'd be together forever, you know all the stuff she's never done before!" Michael exclaimed.

"Michael, was she serious?" Chase asked totally serious.

"Uh huh!" Michael gulped knowing the 'diagnosis'.

"Michael, she's um..., possibly, I don't know how to say this, pregnant." Chase stuttered.

Xx

"You had protection right?" Lola asked concerned.

There was a long pause where Zoey looked at the floor.

"Right, Zoey?" Lola justified.

"Well, Dana sleeps with Michael all the time!" Zoey defended.

"I do, do I! I thought you were my friend! You promised!" a voice screamed from behind, "Don't promises mean anything to you?"

"Dana, I'm sorry! It just spilt out!" Zoey apologised.

"Don't you ever use my name to defend yourself! You're supposed to one of my best friends! And you betray me!" Dana exaggerated.

**A/n: Well I've taken far too long to update so here you go!!!!!**


	4. Author's Note

Star Space

Author's Note

**A/n: I have decided to put this story on hiatus until I find the purple notebook in which I had written it in. Take this time to browse my other stories and look out for 'W.I.T.C.H stands for Whitney, Izzy, Tina, Christie and Hallie', 'Kristen Bolton' and many others still to come!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
